


The Journey to Dale and Erebor

by MiddleEarthFan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins always remembered his journey with the company of Thorin Oakenshield. He planned years ahead to journey back. Frodo would become of age when Bilbo would hit one hundred and eleven years old.<br/>When the time came, he traveled back to see his friends and the dwarves he grew to him as his family</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to point out now that Tolkien never says which dwarves are with Bilbo when he travels to Dale in LotR. So I decided to have one member from each family that was in the company go with Bilbo.  
> So in short terms, Dwalin, Nori, and Bofur are with him since Tolkien only says that there was three dwarves.

Stepping out of his door at night with a walking stick in hand and his bag on his back with Sting hanging from his belt as Gandalf walked behind him. Three dwarves were waiting outside and ready for their journey with him back to their homeland. 

Bilbo sighed as he turned to Gandalf. "I thought of how I want to end my book 'and he lived the rest of his days in peace'" said Bilbo as Gandalf came to the hobbit's eye level.

"And you will, Bilbo Baggins. Have a safe journey back to the mountains" said Gandalf as Bilbo smiled at him before coming after an older Dwalin, Nori, and Bofur.

"Are you ready, Bilbo?" asked Bofur still wearing his furry hat on top of white braids and mustache. 

"I am ready" said Bilbo as he looked for one moment at the party below. Remembering that he left Bag-End to Frodo.  _He will be fine, he might have some rough days with the cousins and relatives, but I think he can handle himself well_ thought Bilbo.

They patted him on the back as they remembered their adventure, that they had sixty years before. Bilbo remained silent and kept an ear on their conversation. They talked about how Erebor had prospered under Dain. Bilbo had a small smile on his face as he almost felt hands on his back and nicely pushing him along with the other dwarves.

Bilbo's thoughts came suddenly to Thorin, Fili, and Kili, who were laying on the tombs under the mountain. Tears came to his eyes and he looked down, remembering the times he had with his good friend. But to Bilbo, they were like brothers, maybe not at first, but as they grew to care for one another, they had an unbreakable bond.

Bilbo knew that when Thorin came into the gold sickness that he wasn't himself. That the day when that battle started and ended up not only killing one of his best friends of the entire company, but his nephews as well. Bilbo knew that battle would not end well, but in some way he hoped to save them from death.

Dwalin put a hand on Bilbo's shoulder and taking him out of his dreams as he stared at the completely bald dwarf with a white mustache and beard. Bilbo's eyes softened as he held back the emotions, that seemed to come back after all this time of trying to forget the memories that hurt him the worse.

The dwarf smiled and grabbed him around the shoulder. "I know you miss him, lad" said Dwalin as Bilbo looked down. "You will get to talk all about your life after the quest, when we get back." Bilbo's face lit up and stared at Dwalin.

"Do I really get a chance to talk to him again?" asked Bilbo excitedly.

"They are still in the tombs, and Dain is always eager for tales, especially from you" said Nori chiming in. Bilbo smiled while dropping his head again. He thought of what he would say when he got back. His life was slightly bland compared to everyone else's, but he has been caring for Frodo for the last eleven years. 

"Bilbo, I don't think you have aged a day" Bofur pointed out as he noticed Bilbo's curls still the same color of golden brown and he had very little wrinkles on his face. Bilbo blushed slightly as they snickered.

"I do have a few grey hairs" Bilbo corrected glaring at Bofur nicely. His eyes turned to Nori, who still had the same style of hair, but was pure white with the same strong braids in his hair and beard.

"Where ever they are, I can't see a grey curl on your head" said Dwalin rubbing Bilbo on his head and messing up his hair, which he didn't mind coming from his friendly dwarves. 

They continued talking with Bilbo bowing his head as he somehow found himself thinking about Thorin, Fili, and Kili. About how much he missed them. How Fili and Kili were always together and mischievous little dwarrows. How Thorin was always like a father to them, how he said that he helped raise them with his sister and their mother, Lady Dis. Fresh tears came to his eyes as he blinked them away. He would have more time to cry once he reached the mountain. 

But Bilbo suddenly realized how similar Merry and Pippin were similar to Fili and Kili, minus the important points that Merry and Pippin were more like cousins as Fili and Kili were brothers and that Merry and Pippin were hobbits and Fili and Kili dwarrows.

The next thing Bilbo knew as he rose his head was the sight of the three trolls standing still, as they were forever stone. They made camp when the fourth day of their journey was done. Bilbo seemingly couldn't believe that the amount of days had passed already. The dwarves made a fire and smoked on their pipes as they joked about their encounter with the trolls. 

"I remember just how upset you were at me when I suggested to the trolls that you should be skinned first before being cooked and eaten. Thorin was nearly ready to rip my head off with the others attempting to get out of the bags" said Bilbo laughing slightly with the dwarves agreeing.

"I wanted so badly to let the trolls eat you whole and find a different burglar, but I realized how smart you were with the trolls turning to stone at dawn" said Dwalin as Bilbo sent out a smoke ring with the others puffing at their pipes. 

"Thorin was really something" said Bofur as the dwarves hummed as Bilbo luckily had the night to cover his tears that fell down from his eyes. Why he was feeling this way again, he was not sure. Maybe being with the dwarves he cared so deeply for made the memories of Thorin come back equally as hard as when they happened.

_Bilbo, I wish to part with you in friendship_

_Your not going anywhere, Thorin. Your going to live._

_I wish to take back the words I said at the gate, you did what any true friend could do,  forgive me! I was too blind to see, and I am sorry that I led you into such perils_

_No, I am glad to have shared in your perils, Thorin. Each and everyone of them. It is far more than any Baggins deserves_

_Farewell, Master Burglar, go back to your books, and your armchair, and your garden. Plant your tress, watch them grow. If more of us valued home above gold, this world would be a merry place_

Bilbo breathed into his pipe with the tears running down his face and looking up at the sky, hoping that they were waiting for him, when he would die. That Bilbo could see Thorin's bright smile and Fili and Kili's cheery faces once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the hits already and the kudos and the one bookmark. Any suggestions and criticism is always welcome

Bilbo woke up after not remembering falling asleep. Nori was already busy on the fire with Bofur trying his hardest to wake up, as his eyes focused and gave Bilbo a warming smile. Unfortunately Bilbo immediately remembered Thorin's sweet smile coming from Bofur as Bilbo turned around on his bedroll, so his face was away from them and he tried not to shake after he almost couldn't help but sob.

It seemed as though every waking thing reminded him some way of his fallen friends. He tried to stop the sobbing as three assuring hands were placed on his back and rubbed it as Bilbo melted in his own tears. He never felt this way before, and it almost scared him how upset he was about something that happened so long ago.

Bofur reached into Bilbo's pocket and found the yellow rag he gave him in the beginning of the quest. Bilbo managed to sit up and accept the rag from Bofur as he cried into it. Dwalin tried to assure Bilbo that everything would be fine with Nori tried to be nice and patted Bilbo's back. Bofur was the nicest of the three as he hugged Bilbo tightly with tears pouring down Bilbo's eyes.

Once they thought Bilbo was done, Bilbo couldn't help but be embarrassed by his emotions, maybe it was the thought that he could tell Thorin, Fili, and Kili all about what happened, how he has been without them, how his life was changed after their deaths, and much more that would only cause him to cry more.

Dwalin held Bilbo's hand as he ended up hugging the strong warrior tightly with Dwalin even surprised by the strength of their past burglar. Bilbo shook with his sobbing with the others hugging Bilbo while Dwalin,  who still had the heart of stone, was letting them hug their meltdown hobbit, even though Dwalin himself loved their majestic king as well as Bilbo did.

Bilbo finally stopped crying and let go of Dwalin as he hid his eyes and nose with the rag, as they assumed would be bright red. He ended up taking the rag away to see just what they suspected. His eyes were bloodshot while drooping and his nose very red. Bilbo wouldn't speak, and they would almost be scared if he did, just to hear his cracked voice mingled with sobbing too much.

They gave him time to get ready as they put out the fire. When he managed to be packed -and they gave him all the time he needed, due to him being one hundred and eleven years old- they set out again on the road. They decided to not talk about the quest as much, with Bilbo using his walking stick to keep from swaying. 

"How has the Shire been when you came back?" asked Bofur to Bilbo, who looked up at him.

"It's- it's been doing fine" said Bilbo with a very raspy voice. "Though- my relatives were n-not very nice to m-me when I got back, they still d-didn't trust me afterwards." Bilbo bowed his head again as the memories somehow coming back when he found out about the Sackville Baggins trying to take his home while on his journey and with the problem with that auctioneer considering his identity.

_And who is this person you pledged your service to,  Thorin Oakenshield_

_He- he was my friend_

Bilbo tried to push the thought out of his head as he continued walking. Next thing he knew, he was looking at the Hidden Valley of Imladris, or Rivendell. Bilbo couldn't help but feel this was his second home, aside from Bag-End. They smiled at Bilbo's change in mood with them going to the same pathway they used the first time and Elrond stood waiting for them.

"Welcome again,  Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, Dwalin, son of Fundin, Nori, son Ire, and Bofur, son of Lurnur" said Elrond bowing as he let the dwarves and hobbit to explore the place they could relax. They came to the fountain and looked at it smiling as Bilbo remembered sixty years before thirteen dwarves horsing around as the took a bath in that very fountain. 

Dwalin remembered it was Thorin's idea all along as they stripped their clothes off and climbed into the fountain once again. Bilbo looked at them as they stared back at him.

"You never did it the first time, come join us" said Bofur as Bilbo shrugged his shoulders before stripping his clothes off and being helped in by the three as he immediately sat into the water with them frowning.

"Come on,  have some fun" said Nori splashing the hobbit playfully with water. But they suddenly realized why he was acting strangely. When they were in Mirkwood and when Bilbo helped them escape using the river while their hobbit was holding onto the barrel with the small detail that Hobbits couldn't swim not even crossing anyone's minds, as Bilbo struggled with just staying out of the water, for fear of him drowning.

They helped him to his feet as they smiled at him before taking him to the higher part of the fountain and jumping off into the lower parts again. They couldn't help but smile at their hobbit, who seemed to have fun once again, after not enjoying himself since, as they might have guessed was during the journey or that disappearing act he played before he left Bag-End. 

The Elves came up to them and stared as they all stood up and stared at them with crossed arms.

"Dinner is at six, if you would like to know" said the elf.

"We would like to know,  and thank you very much" said Dwalin still having his normal grumpy mode still very much there, even at his old age. Bilbo, Nori, and Bofur glared at him while getting out of the fountain and drying off with towels, that they assumed the Elves brought when they weren't looking. 

They decided to share one whole room, being how close they were, in terms of friendship. Bilbo laid on the bed first with a lamp the only thing giving them light with the others sitting by on chairs.  He remembered the night when the dwarves made a fire and cooked out using the food they already had and joking around while mocking the Elves. About how Bilbo was so uninterested in them, thinking he would never fit in being with the company already for a short time. 

He sighed while they agreed before dinner to have a smoke, that they needed it after the last few days of journeying. They sat outside of the rooms and lit their pipes with smoking floating out of their mouths. The Elves came to them and they ate the food Elrond provided, which included meat this time around. Dwalin was most happy about the meat part as he ate into chicken legs. 

Bilbo didn't seem hungry as he stared at his plate, that still had a whole chicken leg on it. He didn't know if the lose of apatite came from his journey, or if it was his consent thoughts about Thorin,  Fili, and Kili. But he couldn't help but have the horrible emotions of their deaths coming back to him once again. Bilbo bowed his head and only stared at his plate,  he knew he missed them dearly after all this time. He had written his book almost in memory of them, so he couldn't forget them and their personalities, that showed themselves strongly.

How Fili and Kili had the brotherly affections of anyone he had ever seen, with Fili being the selfless older brother with Kili being the cheery younger brother,  that was always by his older brothers side and looking up to him in many ways. Except when they died,  how they died separately by the hands of Azog and Bolg. Then there was Thorin, his fearless mood with anger bubbling up at any time that he was just slightly livid. But his sweet smile with his glowing eyes looking at you with friendship was more than Bilbo could have ever wanted from the tempered dwarven King.

How he wished to see his nice smile once again,  if not one last time. He did get the opportunity to see that very nice smile on Thorin's dying breaths. Bilbo continued looking down as he once again felt tears running down his face until he saw drops of tears in his plate. He wiped his face with his sleeve and stood up from his chair and walked away from the feast as he found an empty room and slept there for the night. He felt so alone, but he knew they would only try to comfort a hurt that not even Bilbo or the dwarves could mend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to also point out that Tolkien never said who was the father of Bifur as well Bofur and Bumbur and Dori, Nori, and Ori. I decided to give them names.  
> I also had an idea to have Bilbo go into Moria, but suddenly realizing that Bilbo would discover Balin, Ori, and Oín were dead before Frodo did, I would rather not do that and just make them go the way they did the first time on the quest. I don't want to be anymore harmful to Bilbo than I already am.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of have been listening to Fireflies by Owl City for the last two hours straight and got inspiration for this chapter. Don't judge my style of music   
> Sad notes at the end, if you would like to read them

Bilbo woke up with the dwarves staring at him with concerned looks. He knew he must have fell asleep crying again, but his red puffy eyes and probably red nose were not a problem to him. He sat up to find a tray of food ready and warm for him, He smiled at the dwarves, who sat down into the chairs beside the bed as they watched him eat him toast.

They decided to give him a day or two  rest in Rivendell before continuing on,  but Bilbo insisted they move on to the next stage of their journey. They decided to leave that night to give them the rest of the day to be ready for the next stage. Bilbo used the time to admire the beauty that was Rivendell, with the constant thought of Thorin echoing through his mind. He tried to get rid of the thought,  as he had done for those sixty years since the journey.

As much as he loved the dwarves he could call family, the Shire was his home, where his future heir and his friends would be born. Bilbo couldn't help but think that Frodo was the son he could never have with Thorin. That if he and Thorin would have bred and produce an heir, it would have looked exactly like Frodo, who had dark brown curls and sapphire blue eyes that they could see a league away.

That night, when everyone stood by the gate of the Hidden Valley with Bilbo looking at what he almost seemed it to be an Elven City. He almost wished Thorin, Fili, and Kili were there with him to see the beauty of Rivendell, despite the fact that Thorin never liked Elves, Fili didn't mind them, and Kili was sort of fond with them.

He never thought he would start thinking about Dis, Thorin's sister but Bilbo's thoughts came to her, that she ended up not only losing her eldest brother,  but her sons on the same day, on that faithful day that even Dwalin was crying afterwards. Bofur was the last to come to them as they head out,  with Bilbo looking back once he was far enough to look at the full beauty of the Valley. 

The dwarves halted and turned to him looking out with them giving him time to admire, remembering what Thorin had said to him almost sixty years before to continue on, which might end of making Bilbo more upset then they wanted, considering they were going through the Misty Mountains. 

He turned back to them and stayed by them with a lighter mood, and almost seemed happy again. He knew they had lost their king as well and that he seemed a friend to him, but Bilbo's heart was taken by the tempered dwarven king, despite how much he didn't want to admit it, but he secretly loved Thorin from the moment he looked at him, standing outside Bag-End and staring at him like a piece of discarded laundry. 

The rest of the night and following day was spent traveling to the Misty Mountains. Bilbo almost thought as though they were being watched, or more importantly him. As though someone was pushing him along the rode gently with hands on his back, and being as assuring as anyone could be.

That night on their full day after leaving Rivendell was spent staring at the sky with them sitting quietly and enjoying the quietness of the wilderness. 

Bilbo sat silent with head bowed as he all of a sudden looked up and saw a firefly blinking at him, with a second and third turning on their lights as other ones joined in around them until they seemed to be surrounded by the fireflies. Bilbo continued to stare at the first three, that seemed to him to be shining the brightest with them slightly away from the others with a fourth firefly with the three Bilbo was staring at.

He could almost imagine Thorin being the one who shined the brightest with the other two that shined less brightly, but stayed by the first one, who Bilbo thought could be Fili and Kili. Then Bilbo turned to the fourth one, -that shined slightly dimmer than the second and third- who came in with the three, as he pondered who that could be when he remembered what Thorin had told him of his brother Frerin, who was slain in the battle of Moria. About how Frerin was still very young when he died, and that Thorin did everything he could to keep him alive. He had tears of sadness and happiness at the realization that Thorin got to see Frerin once again, after the many years of not seeing him. 

Bilbo decided to reach out his hand and the four -to Bilbo's surprised- landed on his hand and continued to stare at him as Bilbo couldn't help but have tears of joy at them. He remembered stories of reincarnation, but he would never have wanted it for someone, just so they could suffer in the world once again.

He looked at the others, who were just staring at the fireflies around them, but not daring to hold on their hands. Bilbo turned back to the four on his hand as they blinked their lights happily at him. He felt tears coming down his eyes as they took off his hand and flew around him happily, which only made him cry more. The one that shined the brightest to Bilbo flew right in front of him and blinked his light at him.

Bilbo looked at the firefly blinking at him before it landed on Bilbo's curly haired head. He didn't know what to do but let them play around as he thought Thorin, Fili, and Kili would have loved to see the fireflies dancing around playfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been slowly building up the courage to say this small story of my life, that might make sense considering how emotional Bilbo is in this story.  
> When I was four, my family adopted a brother, who was still a baby from India (who I will not give the name). We became the best of friends, though we might have fought as normal siblings, but we will loved each other.  
> When he was three or four, he was diagnosed with HLH, which is a autoimmune disorder that the immune system attacks itself. He went through treatment as he lost his hair, but he was luckily cured from it, or so we thought, even though he probably could have been saved by a bone marrow transplant.  
> I got to enjoy my brother for almost two years before the HLH came back harder. The next thing I knew he was laying unconscious in a hospital bed as a breathing machine was the only thing keeping him alive. I couldn't talk to him or even say goodbye to him.  
> In the fall of 2009, my parents made the decision to turn off the machine after finding out the HLH was everywhere on him.  
> I saw him take his last breath when I was eleven, and I couldn't even say goodbye to him. I wish they at least took him off the medication keeping him unconscious, just for us to say goodbye.  
> Even to this day, I miss him (and half of it is because I can't remember anything about him, besides the pictures that I see of our past and his favorite color which was green, which I may add he would say 'geen' when he couldn't say 'r') and I'm seventeen now. I am just like Bilbo, who had to pick his life back up again after losing Thorin, Fili, and Kili. With me having to pick up what was left of my broken heart and move on with my life, even though it's very hard to do.  
> And it seemed that being the nerd I am and falling in love with the fandoms I love dearly to my heart slightly filled the emptiness of my life with another brother we adopted from India, and I had the privilege to go.  
> So in short terms, my life sucks, and there have been days where I just don't want to live anymore ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you for the hits, kudos, the bookmark. You guys are great!  
> Another side note that I plan on finishing this story soon, probably finishing it with Bilbo returning back to Rivendell. But I might end up doing a part where Legolas and Gimli go back to Erebor after the end of the War of the Ring. With Gimli telling Thorin, Fili, and Kili about their adventure

The rest of the night was a blur to all of them with the next morning waking up with no fireflies around them. Bilbo was slightly sad about them being gone, the one thing that seemed to give him happiness.

They packed and went on their way happily as Bilbo once again thought of Thorin, wondering if he could have children how Thorin and the dwarves would have reached to the thought of their hobbit pregnant with their king's child.

Of course Bilbo couldn't have children,  but he always wondered how women did it, how they could bear children by themselves. He was obviously not thinking rationally, and he had Frodo for an adopted heir after all. But he remembered raising the tween after nine years of losing his parents after they drowned, which Bilbo regrets to this very day not adopting him sooner.

Bilbo loved Frodo as the son he could never have, as he loved Thorin like the husband he never got to marry. He still missed Thorin dearly, but the emotions behind was less than it was a few days before. He knew what he would say when he reached the tombs and got to see their bodies laying their with their souls he knew not where they were. 

The next thing Bilbo knew, they were on the other side of the Misty Mountains with the memories pouring out of Bilbo about that night with Azog attacking them with the thought Thorin could have been dead that very night, if it wasn't for Bilbo.

The dwarves looked up with Bilbo following their gaze to see the very Eagles that saved them. Bilbo approached one who seemed to be the leader, and stroked its head, with it smiling at Bilbo.

"Thank you so much for doing that sixty years ago, with saving us" said Bilbo with tears welling in his eyes.

"You are welcome, Bilbo Baggins. We have heard lots about your journey" said the leader as Bilbao jumped slightly. "We will help you once again." With that the Eagle put it's beak in between Bilbo's legs and nodded upwards as Bilbo found himself facing the wrong side as he swung his legs so he could see the Eagles head instead on the tail end.  The dwarves climbed onto the Eagles as they took off into the sky with Bilbo enjoying every moment of the flight.

He opened his arms up as he almost felt that Thorin, Fili, and Kili were flying right beside him. His eyes had tears with the wind and the thought of them coming to his mind once again.

The Eagles landed them on the same place as the first time, which was on the Carrock. They thanked them once again and continued on their journey to Erebor and Dale. Bilbo was excited to see Erebor once again and talk to Thorin once again. They soon found themselves in Beorn's house, and eating his food as they talked about their prosperity. Bilbo kept an ear out as he normally would, but his mind kept going to how he was going to tell Thorin about his life afterward their deaths.

He constantly had that thought going through his mind. He stood up from the table and laid down while fell asleep, after realizing how tired he was. The dwarves couldn't help but smile at him with their conversation continuing on with Beorn taking a blanket and laying it over the hobbit.

"Your hobbit misses the Dwarf King?" asked Beorn, even though he probably knew the answer as they nodded towards him. 

"When Balin had visited him with Gandalf, they said he seemed as though he moved on with his life, but we never thought that his emotions would come out so quickly from the moment he stepped out his door. We care for him dearly, and only wish for him to be happy and peaceful once again. We all know Thorin's death shock us all to the core, but when we came to Bilbo after the battle, he seemed just fine, except for a little bit of red eyes and nose. We never saw him cry over Thorin, or else he hid his tears quite well" said Bofur as Bilbo curled into the blanket while holding it tightly. 

"As I remember correctly, your hobbit and Oakenshield cared for one another" said Beorn.

"Aye, that is true. Thorin told me after the battle, that he would have ask Bilbo to court him. I would have loved to see them together, they would have been the greatest parents for Frodo. I never told Bilbo about it, for fear that he would cry more at the thought that Thorin loved him dearly" said Dwalin. 

"You will tell him eventually" said Beorn in a questing tone.

"I will tell him tonight, maybe that can help him think of things to say to the three when he returns back to the mountain" said Dwalin.

A few hours later, Bilbo woke up and they had supper. Dwalin sat besides the hobbit as Dwalin cleared his throat shakily.

"I wanted to tell you something, that I have been building up the courage to say" said Dwalin turning to Bilbo, who stopped eating and looked at the strong warrior, who continued. "As you know, Thorin cared for you, but he also loved you very much.  While the battle was taking place, he told me that after the battle was over, and if he lived afterwards. He would have courted you, and one day married you. I knew no other dwarrowdam wanted him as a husband, and he knew that his heart was for you, and only you." 

Bilbo cleared his throat to speak, but nothing came out as he instead hugged Dwalin, who was patting Bilbo on the back. That was probably the best news Bilbo could have gotten in years. He knew now what he wanted to say, about how much he loved Thorin,  and probably as much as Thorin did.

They enjoyed the rest of the night with merriment. The next day they left and made it to Mirkwood and soon found themselves in the very forest and to the other side as Thranduil greeted them as they left a few hours later and was very close to what was Laketown, with Erebor in sight.

Bilbo sighed with relief to see that mountain once again as they continued on their way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the delay in chapters, half of it is because I am all of a sudden being very lazy and another is finals are coming up soon

Nori suggested we go see Brand, son of Bain, son of Bard, the Bowman. That same bowman that helped them in Laketown, which he could not be more thankful for the Bowmans family. Bard had also killed Smaug that faithful night that started the tension to rise among the Dwarves, Men, and Elves, only to have Orcs come in on perfect timing. 

They went into Dale to see a tall man that looked very much like a mixture of Bard and Bain with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Bilbo bowed to King Brand with the others following after Bilbo.

"It is good to see, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. My father and grandfather told me great things about your courage, and I want to thank you personally" said Brand as he approached the said hobbit.

"What I did was nothing, just wanted to say hullo, and I will be on my way" said Bilbo not trying bit to be rude as he waved goodbye to Brand and left Brand as the others followed after him. 

They reached Erebor to find older Dori, Bifur, and Bombur standing outside the gate waiting for him as Dain welcomed Bilbo with open arms. Bilbo found himself in Dain's arms being hugged to death by Dain and the other dwarves, remembering that Balin, Ori, and Oín have been in Moria, but no word had reached Erebor for a few years. 

Bilbo smiled as Dain let go of him. He immediately saw the crown on his head to remember the days Thorin wore that crown on his own head. He looked down from Dain, remembering the beauty of Thorin and wishing he was still alive and king, not saying he didn't like Dain, but he still wished for his best friend to be alive.

"I know how much you miss him, how about you get to see him again" said Dain as Bilbo's face lit up while nodding. He turned his head for one moment back to Dale and turned more right to see Ravenhill standing tall as he long remembered it. Dain pushed him along nicely as Bilbo found himself alone and going down to the tombs with bag on his back. He entered down into the chambers to find Thorin, Fili, and Kili's bodies laying on the tombs. 

Bilbo sat down on a bench in the room as he dropped his bag quietly on the ground as he pulled out the dwarven shield and the mithril shirt Thorin gave him. He approached Thorin's head and felt his hair while making him look nice. He breathed deeply as he took Thorin's hand into his.

"I...um know that you want to court and marry me...when the battle would be over. I would have gladly accepted that from you, to be your husband" said Bilbo as he continued slowly. "I have missed you so much these sixty years. I feel as though my life has been empty ever since the quest ended and I returned back to the Shire.

"I do have an adopted heir, Frodo Baggins. He reminds me a lot about you. I also have two cousins, Merry and Pippin, they remind me very much about Fili and Kili,  I think you three would have loved to see them. They are quiet the mischievous little tweens, with Frodo being the quieter type.

"I wish you could all have gone to the Shire for a reunion, even though that might have ended up scaring the wits out of my neighbors and relatives, while I could never see the light of day from them.

"I kept the mithril shirt you gave me,  and the shield and other armor Dain gave me. The acorn I showed you in Erebor,  I planted it and now it's in my garden and a happy little tree. Well a big tree now,  but I watched it grow in my gardens from the day I planted it. 

"I named the tree Oakenshield,  after the name you got from the battle of Moria, the one Balin told me about that night with the Orcs. I think that day, or night in this case, was the one where I had all respects for you.

"I really don't know what else to say, but that I very much miss, and I know I will see you again one day. I wish I could just see you smile one last time, and to see you all alive again,  but I know that will never happen. 

"Dain had done a very good job as King since your death, but I still believe you would have been great. Maybe I could have left the Shire earlier and could have been your consort,  but I can't think of that now." Bilbo kissed Thorin's hand as he placed it back on the hilt of Orcrist. He almost wondered what else to do, as he suddenly remembered something else he brought. He went into his bag to pull out three bundles of flowers.

Bilbo walked up to Fili and laid a bundle with golden flowers and sky blue, that matched the blue eyes of the prince, who would have been king after Thorin. Bilbo went to Kili as he gave the other prince midnight blue roses with a dark red one as he placed them in the younger brother's hand. He lastly went to Thorin and gave him a dark blue rose with a white flower and a flower looking like pure gold. Bilbo placed them in Thorin's hands as he leaned down to kiss Thorin on the forehead, wanting slightly to feel the return of a kiss back. He moved his lips to Thorin's lips as tears came down his face while he kissed Thorin.

Bilbo drew away after not wanting to leave Thorin. He kissed Thorin's knuckles as a burden was lifted off his chest as he would want to see the tombs one last time before he died or left for the Undying Lands. He felt tears rushing down his face as he finally felt he could move on, even though Thorin, Fili, and Kili had a small part in his heart that nothing could take the place of them.

He put the bag back onto his shoulder while putting the shield and mithril shirt back into it. He bowed his head at them before leaving the tombs, that he hoped to see one day and hopefully them again.

The remaining dwarves took Bilbo to the feast as they told great stories about Thorin and his nephews with tales from the other dwarves coming up. Bilbo told of what the Shire was like and how he missed all the dwarves. 

A few weeks later, Bilbo took his leave of Erebor as he went back to Rivendell by himself and remained there in peace while he stopped smoking and eating as much as a normal hobbit would. When Bilbo was one hundred and twenty eight years old,  he was rejoined with Frodo. Soon to learn that he has a dangerous quest to go on, considering his magic ring.

* * *

Helmet on his head with the golden blonde elf right by his side as he roamed around as he went to the tombs. He removed his helmet from his head as he lit the lamps while sitting down on the floor. The fire light made his hair look burning red with his beard hanging to his chest. Hearing the news that Dain and Brand had perished during the wars with Thorin III Stonehelm being King now. Gimli almost thought that Dain had named his son after Thorin because he was always fond of his beloved cousin. 

"Hello again, I wish this area of the mountain was warmer for you three. As I told you before I left to travel to Rivendell, the quest Elrond sent all the raves; Elves,  Men and Hobbits all gathered to him. Aragorn, a king of men and now the King of Gondor. Boromir, whom we lost in by Orcs. Samwise the Brave with Frodo, a Baggins and Bilbo's heir. Legolas,  son of Thranduil,  as I know Thorin knew quite well as my father told me about the quest. Merry and Pippin who are also Hobbits joined our quest.

"At first I didn't like the Elf,  But as time went on, we grew to like one another as we became great friends, challenging one another to battle. The Dwarves and Elves could have a beautiful friendship with one another.

"I hate to say that Bilbo, Frodo, Lady Galadriel, Gandalf and Elrond have passed over the sea to the Undying Lands. You may Bilbo very soon, then you four can see your best friend again.

"I think you would have liked my companions. Merry and Pippin were almost just like you two Fili and Kili, always running off into some unknown danger. I think you would Haze liked them, if you met them. Dain is now with you, your dear cousin to you Thorin and relatives to Fili and Kili."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the last one, just to give you a heads up. I thought of something that will be very cute, and you will all like


	6. Chapter 6

Walking up to the Haven as the water was still as he looked up to see the Elves smiling at him, while he nodded his head as he boarded the boat while looking at the events that happened between Frodo and Sam with Merry and Pippin. Bilbo completely thought they were Fili and Kili reborn as hobbits.

They hugged Frodo before he entered on the boat behind Galadriel, Elrond, and Gandalf. Frodo stood outside on the deck of the boat whike he looked at his friend he hoped to see again with Bilbo at his side. The boat departed to sea with Bilbo sitting down and soon falling asleep,  now being one hundred and thirty one years old with his wrinkled face and silver grey hair.

He looked at the sea before his eyes shut with them opening what seemed to be a moment to the figure sitting besides him. Bilbo smiled at Frodo, who took his hand carefully. As much as Bilbo would have liked to see Valinor, he wished to join his fallen friends after all this time. He knew Balin, Ori, and Oín had perished in Moria with Dain and Brand killed in Dale. The remaining four years after Frodo returned from his adventure had weighed on Bilbo, still remembering Thorin, Fili, and Kili as though everyday was the day they all perished in Ravenhill. 

A week later, they came to Valinor, with the healthy green grass and beautiful land. Bilbo thought he was already among his fallen friends, that they would appear any moment and come running at Bilbo with open arms. That night, they camped among the stars as Bilbo was becoming too weak to continue the journey. Frodo took Bilbo's hand as he opened his eyes to see his adopted heir.

"Farewell,  my dear Frodo. May your days in Valinor be a merrier time. I go now to my friends that I had to leave long ago and the ones that joined them. My time to join them is now" said Bilbo as Frodo held his hand tighter.

"I will always miss you, Uncle. You cared for me every single day, and for that I was and am grateful that I could have known you. Go see your friends, I know their waiting for you" said Frodo.

"And I will be waiting for you, when the time comes. When we met again, but until that time I will miss you and be waiting among my friends in the sky. Heal and rest in Valinor. The Valar will take care of you. My healing is over, now I can have the peace that I long deserve" said Bilbo as he smiled slightly at Frodo before his eyes shut with his breathing stopped. 

* * *

A light consumed him as figures were around him and smiling. He blinked his eyes to find Thorin,  Fili, Kili, Balin, Ori, Oín, and Dain standing before him.

"I guess I never suspected to have seen you all again," said Bilbo with the others smiling.

"Of course, we have been waiting for you, Bilbo," said Fili more than happy to see Bilbo once again.

"I swear, you haven't aged a day since the journey," said Kili as Bilbo looked at himself to find his red waistcoat around him with his hair the same dark auburn they all remembered him as. His same brown colored trousers around his waist. He felt younger as he did from the journey. His belly was thinner and he felt stronger.

"You look exactly like the day we met you," added Ori as he had his light brown hair and scribe clothing Bilbo remembered him as.

"How has life been, laddie?" asked Balin approaching Bilbo as he looked at one of his favorite dwarves from the company,  one he called a worthy friend. Balin still had his pure white beard and red colored clothing, but he seemed to look younger than Bilbo remembered him as.

"It has been fine, but I have missed you do much during these long years," said Bilbo with the others smiling at him.

"We have all missed you, Master Baggins," said Thorin approaching Bilbo as both their faces lit up to see one another.

"Still can't call me Bilbo,  Master Oakenshield?" asked Bilbo with a smirk on his face.

"Apologies, we have missed you, Bilbo," said Thorin as he approached Bilbo with Fili and Kili by his side. He looked at the three with a warm smile to see them the way he remembered him many years ago on the quest. Thorin with his obsidian black hair with grey streaks running through and king attire, but the clothing he had on when Bilbo first met him. Fili with his still golden blonde hair and the clothing he had on when he walked in Bag-End long ago. Kili with his dark brown hair and still beardless face, with the clothing he had on as well from Bag-End. 

Bilbo slightly smiled with tears going down his face. Thorin came up to Bilbo and wiped his eyes of tears as he leaned towards Bilbo. He debated to kiss Thorin when he decided for Bilbo as Thorin pressed a kiss to Bilbo's lips with Bilbo returning the kiss gladly. The others smiled at them as they finally got the kiss they have waited so long for.

Thorin drew away from Bilbo after a long kiss. "I have missed you so much, Bilbo. I hoped to marry you one day" said ThorIn as Bilbo grabbed onto him tightly.

"I'm not losing you again,  and I will never leave your side, Thorin Oakenshield. I will be your husband and be with you until the world is made again" said Bilbo as Thorin smiled. 

"I want to introduce you to my brother,  Frerin" said Thorin as a brown haired dwarf stood before them. He looked very much like Thorin with the face of Fili. Bilbo was about to bow to the dwarf when it hugged Bilbo tightly with Bilbo gasping slightly as the dwarf released his grip.

"Frerin, son of Thráin, younger brother of Thorin and second son of Thráin, at your service" said the dwarf as Bilbo nodded towards him.

"Bilbo Baggins of the Shire,  at your service" said Bilbo as Frerin once again hugged him. 

"Your my brother's One?" asked Frerin ad Bilbo could do nothing, but nod as ThorIn removed his brother from his One. 

"I am sorry for my brother, he can be jumpy especially when it's considering my One, now that he knows the souls of the dead can marry," said Thorin as Bilbo couldn't help but smile. 

"Did you...hear about what I told you in the tombs?" asked Bilbo. 

"Every last word,  and I am happy to see that your life has been doing well, despite me not being with you, but I have followed you from the moment I died to your death. I pushed you along to Erebor on your journey with Fili and Kili always by you and me. I have loved you from the beginning of the journey,  when I first met you.

"Even though it was strange to find your One in someone who isn't of their race, but I wanted to defy that idea that a king can't marry someone that isn't a different race,  the dwarves understood that having a One is the most important thing, especially for me. Bilbo Baggins, I would love to call you my consort, and care for you, despite us being dead," said Thorin. 

"And I would love that, to call you my king, and only my king," said Bilbo as Thorin hugged him.

"You know how much I have missed you."

'And you know how much I miss you, and love you, Thorin."

"More than anything "

"More than life."

"More than afterlife."

"I wish nothing more than to be with you for as long as the world lives."

"And I will ask if you would like to join us back to Erebor, Thorin Stonehelm has indeed done a good job as king. Dain, I am guessing you did name your son after me?" asked Thorin as Dain shrugged.

"I always liked you, cousin. And would have wanted you to be king as much as I was," said Dain.

"And I cared for you very much, cousin," said Thorin giving Dain a smirk.

And thus it was that Bilbo and Thorin got married beyond the circles of the world as time went on in peace as Frodo joined them with the other dwarves before him. They spent their days in peace and with the people they cared for dearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and thank you for the kudos and hits with the bookmark (I am sorry if I can't remember your name, but thank you anyways beautiful person)


End file.
